Reason for Existence
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: "Just..what happened to me? Why can't I feel? What is... a 'Heart? If I have it, does it still beat?" ShizuoxOC TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLS.
1. Chapter 1 Forgotten Home

_Run. Never look back. _

Those were the last three words I've heard from my family.

Just one family secret revealed and our dignity and lives were already at stake. Everyone feared that day to come, but we all know that there is no secret that can be kept forever.

It seemed so selfish and wrong for me to run away while people were chasing them in the house. But I had no choice.

People were also after me. And the name of our family is now considered infamous.

I thought I had the most boring and miserable life ever, having experience many tragedies at such a young age, and growing up having many secrets inside. I never wanted to trust anyone, knowing that many lives are going to get lost and one secret is enough to reveal the rest and for trouble to rise.

Years passed. How can I ever forget that day? Dear grandmother being tortured, grandfather being pinned to the walls. My uncles, aunts and parents being bided by chains. It was then I was under the bed, mourning, suffering. In a heartbeat, we'll all be in prison.

But a flash of light gave me hope. I silently muttered a short prayer and it was then that our pursuers were outside the house, discussing on what to do to us.

"We're missing someone." One said.

"Yes.. As far as I know, this family has a grand daughter at the age of sixteen." Another said.

"Should we look for her?"

"It all depends when we see her. I heard her birth certificate is also illegal. This family is nuts. Almost all information about them is illegal."

"They should've known better than to give out fake information about themselves. Either way, the girl wouldn't have gotten far. We might still be able to catch her."

And then it struck me. I had to escape. I knew I had to. My mom limped in the room, looking under the bed. Her once shimmering eyes became dull. And that's when she told me. Five important words that I never knew that would change my life.

"Run and never look back."

In a heartbeat I was already outside the place I once called "HOME".

They caught sight of me. They saw me. They saw me get out of the house, running for dear life. I don't know what got me going. I didn't even know where to go. All I knew in my heart and my mind was, I was the last of my family. The one that escaped. The wanted.

They were chasing me. They were after me. I had to run. Though I took a bag of money with me for chances of survival, I had to go somewhere. Anywhere. What would happen to me if I didn't have a specific destination? I can't keep running forever. My body feels weak. I ran. And ran. And ran. And ran.

In a heartbeat, I already reached the airport. Yes, the airport. Who knew just running for dear life would help me get here? Everything can happen when you're chasing after something. I had to ride the airplane, go to a different country. I had to leave this place, nobody should know where I am. I had to take a plane, any plane. I clung to the shoulder bag, hoping for some money. I had to get a ticket. I have to get out of here as soon as I can. I prayed that my passport was in this bag, searching non-stop. I brought this bag for my own reasons.

One, this is where I kept most of my money.

Two, my passport has been kept in here.

Third, a few clothes had been left in here.

I remembered using this bag when we left for a short vacation, leaving my stuff in it. It was kept beside the bed, also a reason why I decided to bring it. I had my phone in it too. It's a good thing it was always here. Almost all the things I need for survival are in here, EVERYTHING. It had become my habit, keeping important stuff in one bag. My Identification Cards, my resumes. Sadly, I left few of my important stuff at home.

Now I had to escape, any plane will be fine. Any plane as long as my pursuers won't find me. If I'm correct, they're already here in this airport. I have to leave. I have to escape.

"**FLIGHT ### TO JAPAN. PASSENGERS BOARD THE PLANE. FLIGHT ###"**

Japan? Well, it is the only flight that is able to leave now. I have to get there in that plane. No matter what it takes, I should leave this place.

In the blink of an eye, I'm here inside the plane. Breathing heavily, tired of all the things that were going on. I had to forget everything and start a new life. It must really be selfish for me to escape and leave my family. But I had to. I had to save myself, knowing that if my family were strong enough, they'd save me too. Being the last member, I knew I had to make the right choices.

Off I go to Japan, without even knowing any knowledge about that country.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry, Father

**Sorry! I know this story might not satisfy you people _ I'm just an innocent 13-year-old *puppy dog eyes* **

**My English is limited and my imagination sucks badly, sorry for the inconvenience :))**

**And about my OC, you'll know her name soon enough ;)**

**Enjoy!(Though I highly doubt you'll enjoy TT_TT)**

Should I turn back?

I went to this country without having any knowledge about it and without knowing how to speak their language. I know nothing about where to go nor about the dangers in here. I even went inside a random train and have been taken somewhere I don't know after I got in Japan. I'm far from home now.

Just to let you know, I'm an Asian. I'm a female at the age of sixteen, straight but messy long brown hair reaching my elbows, currently braided into a messy side-braid. My eyes are honey-brown and I'm five-foot-five and a half tall.

Now where am I? All I see is a sign here in this station saying…. Oh great, I should've brought my eyeglasses. Anyways… **Ikebukuro**? Is that where I am?

I idly went out the station to see… lights. A lot of lights. Cities are disturbing. Now what? I don't know anything about this place. If only I'm in Tokyo I might know better, considering I watch Japanese movies involving the hero living in Tokyo.

It took me a while to finally find someone who speaks English. "Excuse me. Where is Tokyo?" I dumbly asked. What surprised me? The jerk I asked is now laughing at me.

"But miss, this IS Tokyo! Ikebukuro is a district IN Tokyo!"

Oh great, I just made a fool of myself there. Now where do I go? I should just find a place to stay. I just hope my pursuers don't find me here or all my efforts are wasted like trash.

Which reminds me, I'm only wearing shorts and a grey blouse with a checkered necktie. And I'm like wearing doll shoes, not to mention it's a little cold here, since it's already night time and I haven't found a freaking place to stay yet. I look like I'm going to the beach or something, goodness me for wearing clothes for hot weather. Blame my country, it's hot there.

Whatever, now that I finally escaped from my country, I realized I didn't even look for a place to stay. The events were all so sudden that I haven't got enough time to prepare for something like…this.

"Hey babe. Care to join me for dinner?" That's when it struck me. The voice of the man that said that seemed suspicious enough for me to think that this place…is not as safe as I thought it to be. Who knows how many more stuff awaits me here? I mean, just looking at the people, teenagers look like they're part of gangs or some rebellious stuff. I hate this. It feels so dangerous just standing here. And honestly, I have no idea what he's saying.

"Hey I'm talking to you, babe." The voice became closer now. Shoot.

In the blink of an eye, I ran away.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I can't even understand Japanese! How am I supposed to know if he wasn't saying anything perverted?

It was then that I bumped into a wall, and it hurts…._badly._

With a few curses muttered under my breath, scratching my head, I quickly looked up to see a man wearing a lab coat. He knew who I am, he even mentioned my name out loud. It gave me the creeps. He told me he knew what happened, he knew I was here in Japan because he also knew that the plane going here is the earliest plane that left at that time. He told me he'd take care of me. Told me to come with him. "I'll become you father." Is what he said.

He took care of me. He was a very kind scientist. But he was also evil. He performed experiments on me. Why should I refuse? He may have been a family friend if he knew all about me all along. Or maybe he's even one of my pursuers but chose to keep me here? He never let me out. Why should I refuse? It was part of the deal, anyway.

On the day we first met, he told me he'd take care of me and be my father, in one condition. I should let him perform tests on me.

So here I am, trapped inside this house. Forgetting about living a normal life. Forgetting what emotions mean. Forgetting all my memories. Forgetting how to 'feel'.

Three years have passed and I am now nineteen. I haven't heard my name for so long, will I even remember it? I've been experimented on for so long, will this thing in my chest still beat? But what use does this thing have to me, now that I forgot how to 'feel'? What exactly is this thing? I have forgotten…

It has been a month, since he last woke up. He's still asleep, never waking up. I wouldn't blame him because before he slept like that, he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't eat. He worked for many months, not even experimenting on me. How could this be? He said he was busy making something for me. Something he couldn't make. Until one day he collapsed and he never woke up. Why is he sleeping on his chair? Why isn't he waking up? It's been a month.

Forgotten past, painful memories. I even forgot how to talk. I can still understand Asian language and even English, yet I can't speak the words anymore. I can't talk. My throat feels dry. Yet, Father always tells me. "You're still beautiful."

I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to _be _a human again. To live normally.

I braced myself as I twisted the doorknob. I have to do this. I glanced back at my "sleeping" father on the chair in front of the computer. Sorry…

I went out the house. The house had been very abandoned and broken after months of not taking care of it. The windows were shattered, shards were everywhere. I knew I had to leave.

But… what are these? These liquid in my eyes? Why…

"_Father, what are those wet things in your eyes?"_

"_These are tears, princess. You make them when you cry."_

Now I remember… I'm producing tears. But why? What is this feeling in my chest? Why do I feel like "crying" just like what my Father said?

"_You cry when you're extremely happy or sad."_

"_What is 'happy'? What is 'sad'?"_

"_Those are emotions, princess." _

"_Then are you sad, father?"_

"_No. I'm happy that you're here with me, princess."_

What does it feel to be "happy"? What does it feel to be "sad"? I have.. to retrieve my emotions once again. Why… was I stuck there in the first place? Why did I come here? What happened in my past?

My memories only consist of what happened these three years. Only memories of that house. Experiments, time with Father, inside that house. What happened before that?

I… have to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes? Anything I can do to help you?" a tall and hourglass-figured blonde lady stood at the door.

"Yes, miss, I believe you should pay your debt." Tanaka Tom, tried to ignore the seductive look she was giving.

The woman scowled but didn't hesitate to ask. "About how much?" she said in a seductive tone.

"About ### yen." Tanaka Tom answered. The woman gave out a horrified look. That was until she saw a certain blonde man, smoking a cigarette beside Tom. A seductive look suddenly appeared in her face.

"I suggest…I'll pay with what I have with me, is that acceptable?" she suggested, not looking at Tom anymore, but totally staring at Shizuo, getting near him until her arms were around his neck. You can see Tom in the background, face-palming.

"Woman, if you don't want to be sent flying in mid-air, I suggest you take your hands off of him before it's too late. Now please hand over the payment." Tom warned.

The lady wasn't even listening, she was too busy trying to seduce the blond man, though it's not really working. That was until her wrists were being gripped, tightly.

"Ooh~ you're getting rough.." she seductively said.

"You're lucky I don't hurt woman. Unless I'm really pissed off. Now pay up before I do get pissed off." Shizuo finally snapped up, which surprised the woman and Tom.

Who knows what happened next, you imagine it.


	3. Chapter 3 Unable to Understand

**CHAPTER 3 is up.. but still no reviews *sigh***

**If you may please leave a review so that I know what you think... I really need some ideas now TT_TT**

**Anyways, enjoy(I highly doubt it) :)**

* * *

><p>"Shizuo, you didn't have to be rough with that woman. But at least she paid." Tom idly said.<p>

"…Sorry" his companion, a tall blonde man apologized.

"Oh, Shizuo. Well we're over for today. See you tomorrow."

.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was randomly walking around Ikebukuro. He didn't want to go home, just yet. And it happened that he passed by Shinra's house. Also the same time when Celty came home.<p>

She began typing in her PDA and quickly showed it to him. "Hi, Shizuo."

"Why, hello Celty. Finished your job early?" he answered with a smile.

"Yes. It appears you're done, too. Going home?" the PDA read.

"Nah, not yet. I thought taking a walk would be good."

Celty didn't reply after that. She just froze for a moment. Then she tugged Shizuo's shirt and pointed behind him. Alarmed, Shizuo turned around, only to see a girl all drenched, collapsed on the sidewalk.

Celty hurriedly went near her to check her pulse. She then typed in her PDA.

"She's still alive. Let's just take her inside so Shinra can treat her wounds."

.

.

.

.

.

.

…What? What's happening? Did I faint? All I remembered was tiny droplets of water and…

What…is this thing in front of me? Held by… a woman wearing a mask-like stuff?

There's something written… I.. can't read it…

"**She doesn't look like she's Japanese, Celty. Try speaking in a different language. Can you?" **the tall blonde guy said in a language I can't decipher. What…did he say?

I backed away a little. They might hurt me. They might…

.

.

"_Help us!"_

"_Run away from here, hurry!"_

"_Hide under the bed!"_

_._

_._

"AHHHH!" I screamed… Wait, I have a voice? I…still have my voice?

Another message was held out for me to read. This time, I can read it. It was a language I understood.

"Can you understand me now? We're not going to hurt you. Don't worry."

I nodded. Now we're communicating well but…how am I going to speak? I forgot how…

"We'll take you inside the house so your wounds can be treated. Is that okay?"

I agreed to what she just wrote. But still… how can I communicate with them?

* * *

><p>"<strong>I see. You found her outside? Well, who carried her in?"<strong> a man with glasses and a lab coat said.

"**I did. She was very light, though. Are you sure she eats?"** the blonde guy answered.

I have no idea on what they're talking about, but I should really get cautious. Just then, the electronic thing was right in front of me again.

"Can you speak?" was what's shown. I quickly opened my mouth but no sound came out so I shut it. I shook my head after.

"**So she doesn't know how to speak?" **the man in glasses said once more in the language.

"**I'm pretty sure we heard her scream so she has a voice." **The blonde man then went closer to me and inspected me. **"She doesn't look like she's Japanese, too." **

"**Celty, can you try letting her borrow your PDA so we can communicate with her?" **the man with glasses appeared to be talking to the woman. The woman nodded then she typed something like "Why can't you talk if you have a voice?" then she gave me the 'thing'.

It looks familiar, though. The 'thing' that she uses to communicate. I forgot what it's called, but…I think I remember how to use it. I quickly typed in what I wanted to say from the start. Then I gave it back to the woman called 'Celty'. She read it then she nodded to me.

"**Try translating what she said to Japanese, Celty." **The blonde man said. Why are they calling her 'Celty'? What is a 'Celty'?

They were now reading what I typed in the PDA. It was simple, though, something that can make them understand why I can't talk.

"_I forgot how to speak."_

"**How can she forget how to speak?" **the blonde man was now staring at me. I don't know what feeling is this…what is this feeling? This feeling that he's been giving me through his stares? If only I didn't forget what "emotions" were.

"**Hmm.. looks as if her sickness is more urgent than I thought. Anyways… let's teach her, shall we?" **the man with glasses talked as if he was suggesting something.

He carefully went near me and I cringed a bit. But he gently clasped my hands and put one of them on his chest. "Shinra." He said.

.

.

What is a 'Shinra'? Is there such word?

.

.

.

"Shinra." He repeated. I blinked confusingly. He sighed then repeated "Shinra. **That's my **name."

Name? Name…. Name is …?

.

.

.

"_A name is something you're being called."_

_._

_._

_._

"Sh…shinra?" I repeated. I…have a voice! I talked! I.. pronounced his 'name' correctly!

The three of them looked surprised at my sudden reply. Did my voice scare them?

"**You have a pretty voice! Uhh, Celty? Can you ask her what her name is?" **the guy with glasses exclaimed with a rather lively voice. I blinked again, not knowing what he said.

The 'thing' read "What is your name?" and I thought for a moment….What… is my name? That's right… I remember. It's …

"K-Kyo!" I exclaimed. Shinra looked a little surprised. "Kyo! **That's my **name." I tried to speak their language by repeating what Shinra had said after he said his name without knowing what it means.

"**That's so cute! She tried speaking Japanese! Anyways, introduce yourselves!" **he made hand gestures to the other two people. The woman simply typed in her PDA and showed it to me. "My name is Celty Sturluson. Call me 'Celty'"

The blonde man sighed. **"I guess it'll be rude not to tell her my name since I already know hers." **Is what he said in the same language. He then went near me and stared into my eyes. "Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. **That's my **name." he said.

"Sh…shi…shizuo?" I repeated so I can remember. It was kind of hard to pronounce, but it's his name so I'll try hard to pronounce it. "Shi..Shizuo…" I repeated again. It may be hard to pronounce but it's a pretty name.

"**Yes…You're saying it correctly…** Shizuo." He told me before giving me a pat on the head. **"First time I've seen someone as innocent and peaceful as you in Ikebukuro. Very rare." **He already knows that I can't understand a thing, yet he keeps on talking to me like I know the language. But I can't blame him. I can't speak any language after all though I can understand the language that Celty's using.

"Do you have any place to stay? You can stay here. I also have clothes to share with you. Tomorrow I'll buy you your own." Celty's 'thing' read.

I nodded then smiled at her before Shizuo carried me into a room and settled me down on the bed. I stared at him, not knowing how to show my gratitude.

.

.

.

.

...

"**Take care. Ikebukuro is not that safe." **He said before leaving. He…is so kind. I hope I see him again…


	4. Chapter 4 What are Emotions?

"**Good morning, **Kyo-chan! **Did you sleep well?" **Shinra greeted me as I went out the bedroom. I still can't regain any memories and still, my face remained emotionless. Why can't I feel anything?

Celty typed in something in her PDA. Can't she talk just like me?

"You feeling well? I left early this morning to buy you some clothes. Go shower and put them on." Is what's written. Something about the word 'shower' made me remember…

.

.

.

"_You should take a shower everyday to always be beautiful, princess."_

"_But I hate being wet."_

"_But you'll dry quickly. And you'll feel more refreshed."_

_._

_._

_._

Shower… makes you feel refreshed and more beautiful.

After reminiscing, I quickly looked for the 'shower' in this house. I went inside a room which seems to be made of tiles and experimented with the 'handle thingies' to find the 'shower'. I found it and I'm now all wet.

Then, Celty came in the room and typed something. "Take off your clothes. Do you need any help? I'll help you take a shower before I leave."

After 30 minutes of trying to figure out how to 'shower', Celty gave me new clothes. It took me 20 minutes to figure out how to 'wear' it, as she said so. It took another 30 minutes for me to figure out how to eat the 'ham'. It was tasty. Father only served me pasta and eggs for breakfast.

Celty pulled me out the house as Shinra bade us goodbye. She made something out of the black thing on her hands. It was similar to what she wears on her head. Then she put the black thing on my head and in a heart beat, I was on a fast 'thing', speeding up with her in front of me.

We stopped in front of two men, though I can't see clearly because of the thing on my head. I can sense Celty guiding me to get down the 'thing'. She then took off my helmet, and standing before me… was ..Shizu… was it Shizuo? And a brown man.

Celty typed something in her PDA and showed it to the two men. I was a bit confused on what's happening.

"**So you want us to look after her for this day? But, we have a dangerous job. Like making stubborn people pay their debts and stuff." **The brown man said. The same language again?

Celty typed in her PDA and once again showed it to the two men. This time, it was Shizuo's turn to speak.

"**You're expecting me to protect her?" **If only I know why I'm in this place despite the fact that I can't understand a thing of their language. I should really gather my memories fast.

After a few stuff, Celty left us. Me…with these two men. Only the three of us.

"**So you're name's **Kyo? **Just call me **'Tom'. That's my name." Is what the brown man said. The phrase 'That's my name' was added again which makes me think if he just said his name. I think it was the 'Tom' part. Then he started walking away, where's he going? Does that mean I'll be left alone here?

Then a hand grabbed mine and before I know it, I was being pulled. **"Let's go or I'm leaving you behind. Shinra will be leaving the house, as Celty told us. I'm in charge of you now." **What he said didn't make any sense but he's the person who helped me last night, anyway. I'll just follow him wherever he goes. Heiwajima Shizuo, is it?

* * *

><p>We stopped by in front of a house then they knocked on the door. A grumpy-looking man came out and they were talking. After a while, Shizuo and the man are now yelling at each other. Then Shizuo carried a vending machine. I stared at the scene as he threw it toward the man. I watched, not knowing what's going on.<p>

"**You're…not scared, Kyo?"** Tom asked me. He was just right beside me. It took me a while to process what was happening. Shizuo was… "angry", like what father explained to me back then… about "emotions". Three pairs of eyes were staring at me, wide open. Their mouth hung agape. I could only stare back. I wonder what their 'emotions' are that made them stare at me.

"**You're really not scared?" **Tom tried talking to me again. But I couldn't understand anything. The only language I understood was "Asian" as what my father would call it. And the language that Celty was using. It was then that the man already went back inside his house, I don't know why, though. And Shizuo was right in front of me now. I stare at him, face still emotionless, while his eyes remained widened.

"**You're… not scared of me? After I did that?" **Shizuo told me. I still remained emotionless, not knowing a thing about how to respond nor understand a thing they're saying. If only Celty were here…

Shizuo sighed. His eyes then trailed to Tom. **"Let's go." **He told him and he looked back at me. I blinked three times until I felt his hand pat my head. He… _patted my head. _Just like what Father used to do.

"**I'm sorry, **Kyo." Is what he whispered. I don't know what it meant, but I was sure he said it to me, since I heard my name escaping his lips. I just nodded. He then walked away with Tom. Should I follow?

Then he looked back at me and sighed. **"I'm really going to leave you so just follow." **Then he grabbed my left hand again and we started walking once more. I wonder where we're going next? To another house? Will I see him yell at the person living in the house again? And a vending machine?

If you're surprised on why I know that it's a vending machine, well, my father usually talks to me about it, that he gets our drinks from the vending machine and such. I know what it is, I just don't know how to use it.

"**I'm hungry**, Shizuo**. We're done for the day, anyway. Sushi sounds good." **Tom remarked. I saw Shizuo nod.

"S-su… shi?" I repeated the last word in Tom's sentence. It sounded familiar…

.

.

.

"_What's for lunch?"_

"_Sushi. I bought it from the restaurant in Ikebukuro." _

"_What's a 'Sushi'?"_

"_It tastes good, I promise. I bought it so you can taste it."_

_._

_._

_._

"**You haven't eaten **sushi?" Shizuo asked me. I blinked. I tried to speak to him.

In a few breaths, I opened my mouth, trying to communicate.

"S…sushi… f-for lu-lunch… Sushi…" I spoke. Did I really speak? Did I _actually _speak?

He looked at me with wide eyes, once more. **"You talked…though, it's not Japanese, you still talked…" **he said. Then his lips curved upward. What do you call that again?

.

.

.

"_You call that a smile, princess. You do that when you're happy."_

_._

_._

_._

"…E-eh..?" I said. Is Shizuo happy? Is he 'smiling'? I breathed in and out and tried to speak once more.

"…K-kyo… Sh-shizukane Kyo…" I said. Now even Tom shifted his gaze towards me. Shizuo stared at me, eyes still wide. **"So she can talk after all?" **Tom asked Shizuo a question. Shizuo nodded, might mean 'yes'. Then he turned towards me again.

"**Is that your **name**? **Shizukane Kyo?"he repeated. Name? Well… Shizukane Kyo? Is that… my name?

.

.

.

"_Who am I?"_

"_What kind of question is that, princess? You are Shizukane Kyo."_

"_Why am I 'Shizukane Kyo'?"_

"_That is your new name from now on. I like that name because 'Shizukane' means…_

'_Serene Sound'… 'Shizuka' is 'serene', while 'Ne' is 'sound'. Okay?"_

_._

_._

_._

"…Yes." I nodded. "That's my name." I tried speaking their language again. Both men seemed to 'smile' at me.

"…That's** a nice **name." Shizuo told me. Though, I didn't know what that means, something tells me that he complimented my name. I tried to 'smile', too.

He seemed to chuckle a bit. Why did he… laugh? Is it… part of his 'emotion'?

"**You should really smile more, you silly girl." **He said. Tom seemed to look at him blankly.

"**That's odd, Shizuo. You're usually not that nice to someone you've just met." **

"…**I don't know. I can't stay mad at someone **_**this**_** innocent."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Whatever they're talking about, I really have no idea…


	5. Chapter 5 A Voice for 'Heart'

**I can't believe I've been so stupid :)))**

**I've been making this story yet, I realized... I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS! TT_TT**

**Anyways, I'll be doing it now :)**

**Well, this chapter is kinda long... took me one hour to finish... and the story might be kind of rushed to you, but don't worry, there's a reason why I rushed it :)) I have many plans for it TT_TT**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! and all the characters in this story except for Shizukane Kyo. I also don't know the song posted in this chapter, it is owned by Vocaloid.**_

* * *

><p>"U-umm…" I mumbled while staring at the two thin pieces of wood in front of me. Both men seem to look at me. I stare at the sushi blankly.<p>

"**Need something, **Kyo?" Tom asked me, again, in that weird language. I looked up to him, then I stared back at the food.

"**Oh… why didn't I think of that? I have an idea, wait…" **Shizuo remarked, snapping his fingers. He took something similar to Celty's electronic device out his pocket and began typing something.

"**That won't help, **Shizuo. **The text is still in Japanese, she can't understand that." **Tom leaned closer to Shizuo to see what he's doing, I guess.

"**Trust me. I'll just translate this text to English. Good thing my phone has a translator." **Shizuo answered. Then he gave me his phone. I stared at it for five seconds before I took it from his hands, noticing that the language in the phone is something I can understand.

"**Can she use that? She looks so innocent." **Tom started another conversation with Shizuo as I tried to type in the device.

"**She's not dumb, Tom. I saw her type in **Celty's **PDA." **Is what Shizuo replied. They must be talking about Celty.

After typing, I quickly gave the 'thing' back to him. Well, he asked me if I needed help with anything, I guess I'll have to answer, right?

"**I'll translate it back in Japanese. Now I guess we can communicate with her after all." **Shizuo remarked. I waited patiently to see if they can understand what I just typed.

"**Oh… she doesn't know how to use the chopsticks. What now? We can't teach her by picking up the sushi using her fingers, right? That's bad manners." **Tom reacted to my message first. I shifted my gaze towards Shizuo, waiting for his response.

"**Let's just let **Celty** and **Shinra** teach her. For now, I'll be feeding her." **Shizuo reacted. How did Celty and Shinra get here in our conversation? I wish I could understand… and speak…

* * *

><p>After minutes of being fed by Shizuo, which is so embarrassing, makes me think I'm useless, we had to leave. I had a long day today, to be honest.<p>

"**You have one-hour break, **Shizuo. **There's still a lot to go." **Tom seemed to be talking to Shizuo, then he left.

Me and Shizuo walked in silence. I wanted to break it, but I'm afraid I can't say a thing. Well, it doesn't hurt to try, right?

"Sh…sh…shizuo… Ah… I… Are y-you… uhh, o-oka-kay?" I tried to speak the best I can, gathering every bit of voice left in me. He stopped walking and stared at me, with an expression I don't know. He sighed before placing his hands on my head and we continued to walk.

"**I can't understand English, **Kyo. **Wait, I'll try to use my phone again. But I have a question to ask you." **He said as he began typing in his electronic device. It was smaller than Celty's so it's harder to read. He then gave it to me.

His words read _"Weren't you afraid when you saw me throw the lamp posts and vending machines towards the people we met today?"_. I looked back at him, he was waiting patiently for my answer. I began typing in the device. It's a good thing I remembered how to use it.

I gave it back to him after, clearly watching his reaction, just to see if he understands what I typed. He then looked at me and laughed. He began typing again and showed me what he typed, in response to my message.

.

.

"_Rare to hear that from someone like you, Kyo. Though I am happy that you called me your 'friend'."_

I quickly tried to smile once more, even if I really didn't feel anything after he said that. Wait, that's not the right sentence. I think it should be "I didn't know what to feel" since I totally forgot what 'emotions' are for. All I know is, it had something to do with the thing beating inside people's chests. I wonder if I have that thing, too. I'm a human, too, right?

"**I love you, too, **Kyo**. As one of my friends, I mean." **Shizuo whispered while still patting my head. I didn't know what he meant, as usual. And why'd he laugh at my message? I only said something simple, like…

"_Why would I be afraid? There's nothing wrong about getting 'angry' as what my Father told me before. It's part of emotions. And I love you as a friend, Shizuo, I'd never get scared of you, that's a promise."_

"Shinra**, I'd thought you'd be at home by now. Well, I just brought **Kyo **home." **Shizuo said as we entered the house.

"**Thank you for looking after her! I just had to leave the house for my patient, so I couldn't look after her. Knowing how innocent she is, she can't survive this house alone all day." **Woah, woah, woah. What Shinra just said was a long sentence, made my head ache. Well, I'm kind of tired after today so I'll be sitting here on the couch and wait for Celty to get home. I forgot to ask her where the pajamas are.

"**Didn't she get scared when you got mad at the people you visited today?" **Looks like the two men's conversation hasn't ended yet. Oh, well. Just let them talk, I'm too tired to join in, anyway. I can't even understand them, for crying out loud.

"…**Nah… She said… I'm her friend. And she will never be scared of me." **

"Shizuo! **Isn't that nice? Who knows, both of you will have a very intimate relationship in the future!" **

"**Shut up. She's too innocent for me… she'll just get in trouble if that ever happened. Anyways, that will never happen anyway." **

"**But she said she'll never get scared of you! Which reminds me… how did you understand her?" **

"**I used my phone. For hell's sake, **Shinra**. Quit talking about shitty relationships and stuff. You and I both know that if I ever get angry at her, in a second I can snap her frail and thin body in half."**

"**I doubt you'll ever do that, **Shizuo. **If you really love her ~ 3" **

"**On second thought, maybe it's **_**you **_**who I should snap in half." **

.

.

.

.

.

I'm definitely not planning on knowing what they're talking about.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo, <strong>since<strong> Celty's **already back home, we can use the newly-bought karaoke box for a while!" **Shinra exclaimed, loud enough for me to hear. Well, I'm still on the couch, anyway. And Shizuo hasn't left yet. Even Celty came home early.

"**I've got 30 minutes left on my break. You can use it if you want. But no way in hell will you ever make me sing." **Shizuo was the first to respond. I suddenly felt the urge to try learning their language to avoid just sitting here, doing nothing.

Luckily, Celty sat beside me for company. Shinra was plugging a strange thing in the big screen-like thing. It made me remember something… it made me remember a previous test my father did to me… but, what? I can't recall what was that test for.

"**It worked! I'll sing first, okay?" **Shinra said in his usual lively tone. I stared at the huge screen, my mouth agape.

"**Does she know how to sing, **Celty." Shizuo asked Celty, but he was pointing at me, which made me tilt my head to the side.

The electronic thing was placed in front of me again. _"Can you sing, Kyo?" _it read. I tried to communicate with Celty, using my voice and not relying on devices and stuff. Whatever happens, I have to practice speaking once more. Even if only Celty understands me. "S..sing? W-what….s-sing?" I whispered to her. She seemed to understand because she nodded before typing again. _"To sing is to express your feelings through a song. A song is a kind of poem… or should I say group of phrases and sentences but is spoken with a tone. And to speak with a tone is, well, is to sing." _

Sing. Where did I last hear that word? Sing…. Sing…

.

.

.

.

"_You have a pretty voice. That is why your last name is Shizukane. Sing to me once more, can you, princess?"_

"_What… does my last name have to do with my voice?_

"_Shizuka means 'serene', right? 'Ne' means sound. Your voice is like a 'Serene Sound' to me. It sounds very peaceful, which makes it pretty."_

"_How come you know how to translate those words in a different language?"_

"_One day, I will teach you that language. It is called 'Japanese'."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Daisuki dayo~…._ **Okay, I'm done singing, who's next? Looks like the next song is… **_**'Kokoro'**_**." **Shinra announced.

"**Practice more, that's all I have to say." **Shizuo commented. Celty typed something in her PDA and showed it to Shinra. Shinra's head dropped. Then he looked at me… Oh, no… this is a bad sign…

"**How 'bout you, **Kyo-chan? **Want to sing?**" Shinra then gave me the thing he was holding, attached to the screen. I blinked confusingly. I felt confused.

Wait a minute…? I… _felt confused_? Does that mean… I "felt"? I… recalled a "feeling"? 'Confused'? I… actually felt?... That's… great! That means, I've improved! Just a few more "emotions" to recall… I'll be _normal_, once again.

"**You expect her to sing?" **Shizuo seemed to be talking to Shinra. They sure didn't notice me stand up in front and stare at the screen blankly as the song started to play.

_"You're…going to sing? For real? Even if that's a song you can't understand?"_

Celty's device read. I nodded. Something tells me… that the sound of this 'song' is familiar…

.

.

.

_A black-haired little girl appeared in my mind, she looks familiar. But I don't remember…_

"_Japanese songs are awesome! Look, try singing this!"_

"_But I have no idea on how to sing it, Yuna." _

_._

_._

_Yuna? Is that the girl's name? The girl she's talking to also looks familiar…_

_Could it be…?_

_._

_._

"_I'll teach you! It's a pretty song! Entitled "Kokoro". Don't you know that 'Kokoro' means 'Heart'? Ain't Japanese interesting?_

_._

_._

I took a few deep breaths… I know this song. I just know it. But what actually bugs me, is that…

.

.

.

.

I understand this song. 'Kokoro'…

As the words came on the screen, and the countdown starts at 5, something came out of my mouth. Something that I thought I'd never recall having…

_My own singing voice. _

.

.

.

"_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto/ A robot was built by a lonely scientist _

_dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"/ And he called it a "miracle" _

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai/ But something was missing, unable to do__  
><em>_sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu/ It was a program called 'Heart'._

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi/ Many years have passed  
>hitori de nokosareta and the 'miracle' was left all alone  
>kiseki no robotto wa negau made a single wish_

_shiritai ano hito ga/ She touched the program, the "Heart"  
>inochi no owari made and it programmed inside of her  
>watashi ni tsukutteta "kokoro" Was it really the "heart" that she wished for?_

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki/ Now the miracle suddenly occured  
>nazeka namida ga tomaranai… Why, why won't my tears stop flowing?  
>naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou Why am I shaking? What's beating inside me?  
>kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?" Is it the "heart" I wished for?_

After half of the song, I froze. I didn't know the next lyrics. I couldn't recall. But what confused me more was, how did I know the 'song'? Does it have something to do with my memories? And who is Yuna? Did she have something to do with how I managed to "sing" this … familiar 'song' ?

"**Oh. My. Gosh. YOU HAVE A VERY PRETTY VOICE! And you sang! That isn't what you see everyday!"** Shinra exclaimed as he suddenly burst. Shizuo and Celty were exchanging glances, and I think they looked as 'confused' as I did.

Celty began typing in her device. _"You can sing…a foreign song? Did you even understand what the song meant?"  
><em>

"I remembered it and yes, I understood." I said.

.

.  
>Wait a minute... What? I… talked? I talked… <em>straight<em>? Does that mean… I still have a voice? I can still… communicate?

The three stared at me with dumbfounded looks if you ask me. I can't blame them, I am as confused as they are. **"You… talked! Ah, it's a good thing I let you sing! You remembered how to speak! Even if I didn't understand a thing you said, you still TALKED!" **Shinra still kept his lively voice. I tilted my head sideward. Yes, I can _finally _talk, but their language… is still hard for me to decipher.

Celty showed me the screen of her device once more. _"You're slowly making progress, Kyo. But how did you understand the song?" _she asked. I quickly shook my head. Even I had no idea how I understood it, about a robot seeking for a "heart". Anyways, what is a "heart"? Is it a kind of program just like what it said in the song? Does it have something to do with feelings?

A hand came out of nowhere and patted my head. **"You're finally improving. Someday you'll finally learn our language, too." **Shizuo said. I blinked confusingly as usual.

I went in the room to rest. I had a tired day. A lot of stuff happened. I felt 'confused' which adds to my list of "Gathered Emotions" alongside 'Happy' and 'Sad'. I regained my 'singing voice' and brought pride to my last name, once more. I learned a new word which is 'Kokoro' which means 'Heart', according to the flashback about that Yuna girl who suddenly came in my mind. But still, I'm still confused about what the "Heart" is for. What is it exactly? Do I have it, too? Or am I just like the robot in the song, lacking a "Heart"?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Before you leave, Shizuo, I have something to tell you, guys." _Celty typed in her PDA.

"What is it, Celty? Hurry up, Tom's gonna be looking for me." Shizuo said, lighting up a cigarette. Shinra was also paying attention to Celty.

"_When I helped Kyo take a shower this morning, I saw something on her right shoulder. It was like a tattoo but it wasn't. I didn't know what it is and it looked like it's stuck on her shoulder." _

"What's this interesting stuff that you saw on her shoulder?" Shinra asked her.

"_Something like 'R01' was written on her shoulders. Shinra, Shizuo, do you think she's human? Or maybe she's a faerie like me?" _

"That's impossible, Celty. She looks like a normal girl to me. But I think her innocence is _way_ overboard. But I don't mind her. She's not afraid of me, unlike other women, though." Shizuo remarked. "But I wouldn't mind if she was non-human, at least she's nice."

"_That's not my point, Shizuo. The point is, how'd she get here if she weren't human? Either way, there's also a chance that she is human and she just lost all her memories of… __being__ human." _

"Aw, don't worry too much, you two. One day she'll get her memories back, if that's even possible. That way, we'll know what really happened to her. But for now, let's leave that a mystery… especially that mark on her shoulder which doesn't make any sense at all." Shinra finally spoke up, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Kyo regained her voice! And she was also able to sing!<br>**

**Sadly, she won't be able to talk often, knowing that nobody can understand English except Celty *sigh***

**I know, I know. She talked too soon, but I can't bear seeing her still helpless after four chapters already. Oh, and I wonder when will she know that Celty's a 'Dullahan' ? Hmm...**

**Nina101 Finally! Someone who said something about the story! About Kyo's "Father", the scientist, that's not the end of his creepiness if you ask me ... Ah, ah, ah no spoiling! XD Anyways, you'll know soon ;D Thanks for the review anyway!**

**Anyways, Shizzy-chan is soooooo hard to keep in character TT_TT I've been trying to emphasize his 'nice side' in this story, seems I'm not making any progress, I feel ashamed T.T**


	6. Chapter 55 These Strange Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shizuo, Celty and Shinra. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own Kyo.**

**A short drabble chapter after days of not updating _**

**Sorry for writing it short. But I hope you appreciate my effort xD**

* * *

><p>It's been five days since the day I met Celty, Shinra and Shizuo. Though I have improved more in those five days, being able to speak basic 'Japanese', as they called it, and knowing what the "suffixes" that you put at the end of a name are.<p>

I am beginning to notice that in those three days, 'emotions' start to flow in me, though I cannot recall what kind of 'feelings' they are but surely, I can _feel _them.

"Kyo? You okay?"

I looked up to see a certain blonde. It was already noon and Tom-san let him take the day off. It was Sunday after all.

"Shi... Shizuo-san. _E-eto..._ I'm fine." I answered as I tried to be more fluent in speaking, though I can only speak basic.

He then took a sip in his milkshake. "You were **spacing out**." he said. I couldn't understand the last few words he said.

"...What?" I asked.

He shrugged before sighing. Then he looked away from me. "...Nothing. Continue eating your ice cream."

The 'ice cream' was so yummy and sweet. I actually loved it. Shizuo-san told me that it's strawberry-flavored. Whatever that is, must be very sweet. I'm glad Shizuo-san treated me out.

We ate in silence. I don't know what, but I feel some kind of 'feeling' right now. It's like... _uneasy._ What word would I use to describe this? … Is it _awkward_? Eating in silence feels... _awkward_?

"_A-ano..._ Shi-.. Shizuo-san?" I tried striking up a conversation to brush away the 'feeling' that I felt.

"Aren't you... afraid of me?"

"E-eh? What do you mean, Shizuo-san?"

"...**Whenever **you see me... **throwing vending machines around.**"

"_E-eto..._ I don't … understand?"

"..."

He began typing in his phone. Then he showed it to me, but it wasn't in Japanese. The language was 'English', as Celty said. The language that I can understand.

_[You're not scared whenever I throw vending machines around?]_

I didn't know what I felt when I read that. How would I know? Yes, I've been living like a normal human these past five days, recovering some 'emotions' that I have lost from being locked up in an abandoned house for as long as I can remember... but still. What made me _laugh _at what he said?

I can see him raising his eyebrow right now, looking at me with a... _priceless expression._

"S-sorry... It's just... _E-eto, eto..." _I stuttered. Then I suddenly remembered Shinra lending me an old 'phone' as he called it. I searched it in my pocket and tried to 'unlock' the keypad as he taught me yesterday. I quickly typed in my words and 'translated' it, one of the many things Celty taught me. I then showed it to Shizuo. It's not my fault I can't speak fluent Japanese yet.

"_I already told you. You're my friend! There's no reason to be afraid of you." _is what I wrote. I showed it to him and he had another priceless expression upon reading it.

He then stared at me for a few seconds. "...Okay. But you might... **change your mind after.**" he told me. I couldn't understand the other words so I just continued eating. 

Upon these five days of hanging out with him and Celty, I felt something _good_. It's a kind of emotion I've never felt before. What is it? Especially when seeing him – Shizuo. I feel like my stomach goes in knots whenever he's near me. All the awkward silence, all the peaceful conversations, everything I do with him, makes me feel something odd. What... is this? 

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh there's something *cough* fishy going on between these two. I wonder what it is? :D :D<strong>

**Sorry I took long to update _ I've been busy these past few days. So I wrote a drabble chapter instead.**

**Well, I'll be updating soon! If I have enough time :| **


	7. Chapter 6 Memories and 'Heart'

**Chapter 6 is up! **

**Hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. I only own Kyo Shizukane.**

* * *

><p>"Kyo, get down from there, or I swear I'm going to shake this tree until you fall." Shizuo shouted while I was picking up some fruits from the tree. Three months already passed and I finally know how to speak a lot of Japanese words.<p>

"Just a little more…" I mumbled as I was trying to reach the fruits at the highest part of the tree. Little did I know that the branch was already too weak to handle my weight. _Snap._

I fell down but Shizuo caught me. I giggled childishly at my clumsiness and recklessness. "Such an idiot, Kyo." He sighed as he put me down while I was still looking up at the branches blankly. "I would've got those fruits if that branch didn't collapse." I said.

"That's because you're fat." Shizuo muttered jokingly. I jabbed him on the stomach and he seemed to laugh at me. "That didn't even hurt a bit." He remarked. I frowned. If you're wondering why I act almost like a normal human now, well, that's because…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Shinra, what are 'emotions'?" I finally asked Shinra after weeks of studying Japanese. At least I'm able to ask him about stuff like that now. _

"_They are the feelings that you feel at a certain event or situation. Why do you ask, Kyo?" he replied. _

"_I don't have them. I can't feel, Shinra. W-why?" I stuttered, wondering why I can't feel at certain occasions._

"_Actually, Kyo, you have them. You just don't notice it." He explained. I tilted my head. "I've noticed it, Kyo. Before when we first met, your face had no emotions. You had a blank expression on your face. But as time went on, your face changed. It became more lively and expressive. I say, you look prettier now than before." He continued. _

_I smiled at him, knowing that maybe, I didn't notice it after all. I must've changed a lot in Shinra's eyes._

* * *

><p>"Did Celty show you?" Shizuo asked. I looked at him, confused. "Show what?".<p>

"Her… face? Did she show you?" I blinked twice at his question. "Celty-san doesn't have a face. In fact, she has no head." I said.

"Your eyes are different now." He said. Was he changing the subject or what? Why ask a random question?

"Huh?" I wonder how my face looked like with my eye twitching and my mouth hung agape. "It's nothing." Shizuo said. This guy is weird, not even continuing his statement.

We passed by a broken house while we were just hanging around the forest. This forest is located near Ikebukuro and it's perfectly safe, as Shizuo said. I looked at the house intently. It looks familiar somehow. Is it…?

"Sh-shizuo! I wanna go in that house!" I tugged his shirt. He looked at me with his ever-so-priceless expression. "Are you sure? Aren't you even scared? Or… are you _even _scared of anything?" he asked, looking confused. "Something tells me that I have to go in that house." 

And so I won the argument again and we're inside the abandoned house. I looked around and there it was. 

_My father_, still asleep. But then, I know a new word that fits him perfectly – _dead_. Lifeless and non-living. I shrugged at the thought. "Hey, Kyo. I actually didn't expect to see a corpse here, but aren't you even frightened?" Shizuo asked once more. He must be wondering if I ever get scared. But years of not feeling anything had made me almost oblivious to anything. 

"Kyo? Hey, are you okay? If you're scared, let's just—" Shizuo stopped in the middle of his statement. He then cupped my face with his hands. "You're crying, Kyo."

I'm… _crying_? What… why is there water trailing down my face? Why does my chest hurt? Why do I feel so hurt? What is this? 

I held my right hand to my chest. There's… _something_inside my chest. It hurts so much… it's actually… beating. Why is it beating? Is there something alive inside my chest? 

"Shi-shizuo… there's something beating inside my chest. It hurts." I mumbled. Shizuo looked at me with surprised eyes. "What are you talking about, Kyo? That's your **heart**." 

Heart? Flashbacks suddenly went inside me. The 'Kokoro' song that I sang three months ago, the 'heart' which is a program. A 'heart' is programmed inside of me? Why? I don't remember Father programming a 'heart' inside of me. So why is it here? 

I collapsed in Shizuo's arms. He looked at me with wide eyes. "T-take me home, Shizuo. I don't want to be here. I… hate this place." I said, burying my face on his chest. He sighed. "Shh... stop crying. I told you not to come in here. I'll take you home." 

As he was carrying me home, I kept on mumbling words like "I hate that place, I really, really hate it." I think I saw his lips curve upward. Why is he smiling? 

"Such an idiot, Kyo. Going in an abandoned house and crying after seeing a corpse." He muttered. "So childish and annoying." I don't know if I should think of a clever retort or continue sobbing. What are these foggy and blurry images in my mind? Are these… my memories? 

The images in my mind, the more I try to recall what they are, the more my 'heart' hurts. What happened to me exactly? I shouldn't have went in that house in the first place. But what confused me the most… why do I have a 'heart'? 

My thoughts were all blurry and I'm getting dizzy. I couldn't think well, I can't even respond to Shizuo's statements anymore. As far as I know, I was slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to find my head resting on someone's lap. It took me a while to realize it was Celty's lap. She typed in her PDA as soon as I woke up.<p>

"_You okay? Shizuo said you had a shock after seeing a corpse."_

I tried to stand up, though I still feel dizzy. "It's not that, Celty-san. It's just… well…" I tried to reply. Should I tell her? Should I… tell her what happened in my three years in that house? I've only known Celty for months. 

She quickly typed in. _"You can tell me about it, Kyo. I won't tell anyone. Not even Shinra or Shizuo." _I thought for a moment. My life as both a daughter and test subject to my father is… too complicated. I don't think anyone would even believe me if I told them. 

But Celty is a Dullahan. She's extraordinary like me, though she is more extraordinary. The only difference we have is that she acts more humane than I do. I was about to open my mouth to respond to her, but her PDA rang. 

I waited for her attention but then she seemed to have received an important message. 

"_Sorry, Kyo. I need to get back to work. You can tell me tomorrow." _Her PDA read. I nodded. She then went out. 

Thoughts still went inside my head. Should I really tell her? I have to think about it. But will she believe me? Well, she _is _more extraordinary than me, but still… I look like a normal human in their eyes. An innocent human.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

The truth is, I'm not that humane as they thought…

* * *

><p><strong>It's finally done _<strong>

**Sorry if it's... rushed... I wrote this an hour before going to worship service xD**

**Finally, truth is about to unfold in Kyo's life! :D :D**


	8. Chapter 7 A Twist of Fate

**I'm kinda getting goosebumps in my own story...**

**Just read on.. You'll know why when you read it :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! and it's characters. I only own Kyo.**

* * *

><p>"C-Celty?" I tried to catch Celty's attention while she was watching something in the television. She turned to look at me then began typing in her PDA as I sat down beside her. <em>"Are you ready to tell me what happened in that house?"<em>

I shivered a bit. Am I even ready to tell her?

"C-Celty-san… what if… I'm not as humane as I look like?" 

She paused for a few seconds before typing once more. _"What do you mean, Kyo? I don't get it. You're supposed to tell me what happened in that abandoned house."_

I can tell she was confused at my sudden question. I sighed. I thought for a moment on how to explain things well. Dozens of questions filled up my head. What if she won't believe me? What if she turns away from me? What if she tells Shinra or maybe even Shizuo, and they both turn away? I'm scared. I'm scared of telling anyone, and I'm scared of losing them. What am I supposed to do, then? 

"I… just want to tell you… about what happened… three years ago." I said without thinking. Why did I mention it to her? I'm really doomed now. She patted my back and typed once again. _"You're finally going to tell me what happened to you, and I can tell that you don't want me to tell anyone. You can trust me, I promise."_

I shrugged a bit. I breathed in and out. How would I start? It's not like I can tell her about it, and I don't even know what happened before that. "C-Celty, I… I'm sorry. Looks like I'm not ready to tell you yet. Is it okay?" I said. Celty paused for a few seconds and nodded. _"It's okay, Kyo. The past hurts so much, doesn't it? I agree with you."_

Celty stood up from the couch, ready to go back to work. "However… I do want to ask you something." I told her. She turned back to me. 

"Do you know where I can find information on a certain person?" 

* * *

><p>I swallowed my saliva as I entered the office of this… <em>Orihara Izaya.<em> Celty told me that this guy can help me find information, but I have to be careful in dealing with him. 'Dealing with the devil' as Celty said. 

"Ah! A new visitor and a cute one, too~" the guy sitting in front of an electronic machine that looks like a television greeted me. I gulped. "Sit down." He told me. 

I sat down on the couch facing him. His freaky smile really creeps me out. "So what do you want to find out, eh~" he asked, that creepy smirk still on his face. He kinda reminds me of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland, one of the stories father told me about. 

"Err… I just want to find information about… _Yamamoto Yuna._" I told him. 

Yes, _that_ Yuna. _The_ Yuna that keeps on bugging my mind, it's as if she had something to do with my past. She first appeared in my thoughts while the song 'Kokoro' was playing. And she had been appearing in my mind ever since. 

"Yamamoto Yuna? Hmm…" the guy looked at me with piercing red eyes. How the heck did he have red eyes? Contact lens? 

He began typing in the machine. Then his smirk appeared in his face again. Seriously, what's with this guy? 

"Is this the Yuna you're looking for?" he asked, motioning for me to come near. I stood up from the couch and peered through the television-like thing. There was a portrait of a young girl with black hair. She looked _exactly_ like the Yuna in my thoughts, though this girl looks older. "Y-yes! That's her!" I exclaimed. 

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I didn't have enough money to pay you for the information. Maybe some other time?" I apologized to Izaya. "It must be rude for me not to introduce myself…" I told him. <p>

He then looked at me. "It's fine. I know who you are. You're the girl who always tags along Shizu-chan, right?" he asked me, still smirking. I stared at him blankly. 

"E-eh? Shizu-chan? You mean, Shizuo? Well, yeah…" I answered, though I didn't expect him to know who I am. 

He laughed. What was so funny with what I said? 

"I gathered information about you after I saw you with Shizu-chan." 

He then took out a picture of a young girl. And that girl… is me three years ago. 

"Where'd you find that?" I asked. "I'm an information broker after all. But I do want to ask you some questions." He answered, with the same tone and same smirk on his face. I had a sudden urge to punch his annoying face. "Go on." I motioned. 

He looked back at the picture, and back at me. "Have you ever thought of… killing yourself? **Suicide, **perhaps?" he asked. Now there's a word I can't understand but I won't bother asking. I'll just answer his question so I can leave as soon as possible. Staying here feels like trouble. 

"…No." I answered calmly, keeping my face expressionless. His smirk grew wider, which really made me shiver at the sight of his face, and I have no idea why. 

"Then, do you believe in the **afterlife**?" he asked once more. More questions? It seems weird now. I'm beginning to hate this office. 

"…Pardon me, I don't understand." It's the truth, I couldn't understand a certain word in his statement. He just smirked at me. Wait, scratch that. He's been smirking at me all the time. 

"_A-ano… _Why are you asking me such impossible questions?" it was my turn to ask. I really think something fishy is going on. He stood up and tossed more papers on the coffee table. I blinked confusingly. "I can't read Japanese." I told him. 

"Ah, it's fine! I prepared for that, just in case. Here are the translations." He tossed another paper to me. "How'd you know I can only read English?" I asked. Well it's pretty suspicious, considering he knew about me all the time. "I'm an informant, right?" he said once more. 

My face turned pale, not because of how he managed to get all these information about me, but because of what I saw written on the papers. In the corner of my eye, I think I saw Izaya still smirking. 

On the paper was a picture of me three years ago, followed by other pictures of a child that looks exactly like me. To tell you the truth, nothing changed in my appearance through the years of living with father, so I knew that this girl is me. Could this child be me in my past life? I'm really getting dizzy now, just staring at the papers. How did Izaya get information… in my past life? 

"What is your name, by the way?" he asked as I continued staring at the papers. "Shizukane Kyo." I said as I picked up another paper translated in English and started to read it. "Is that so? But why is your name different there?" 

I can feel my face turning white. Not because the name written on the paper _was _different, but because of what I just saw written below another picture of me three years ago.

.

.

.

.

_[Kyouna Shin]_

_Date of Birth: March 27, 1992_

_Date of Death: September 16, 2008_

.

.

.

.

.

And Shinra told me before, that… it's already 2011.


	9. Chapter 8 'Love' is not a program

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters.**

**Woot! Another twist of fate is going to happen in this chapter! :D :D**

**I love twists ^^**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p>"<em>F-father? What test are we going to perform today?"<em>

"_I'm going to program something in you. Be still."_

"_E-eh? Is it something that can help me become more humane?"_

"_Yes, princess. It's called 'Heart'. And it will help bring back your emotions."_

* * *

><p>"No, I will not take you back there." Shizuo told me as I was trying to pull him along with me to the forest where my abandoned home was located. <p>

"Shizuo, I have to get there! Please!" I exclaimed as I tried my best to let him come with me. "Hate to break it to you, but I already told the police about the decaying corpse inside that place and they already took it for a proper burial." Shizuo explained. I stopped pulling him. "D-did they demolish the house!" I yelled. I need to go back there. 

Shizuo puffed out a cigarette and lit it up. "No. But they are going to." My eyes widened at his statement. "Shizuo!" I exclaimed as I made a run for it. "K-Kyo! Hey!" he called and he was already running after me. 

I finally reached the house. Thank goodness, it was still there. I wonder when they plan to destroy this house. I was about to go inside, when I felt my hand being grabbed. I turned around and found Shizuo. "Please just… let me go in there." I told him. 

"Kyo… do you know who the corpse is?" Shizuo asked. I nodded. "Yes… I know him and that's why… I cried when I saw him once again." I looked down at the ground. I can't believe I'm actually telling Shizuo about this. 

Shizuo let go of my hand and searched inside his pockets. "The truth is…" he started as he took out a piece of paper. "The police found this in that house. It has your name written on it. I didn't read it because I thought you might need to read it first." He sighed. 

I took the paper and unfolded it. "…'Project: Resurrection' … what is that?" I asked him. Shizuo just shook his head. I was still confused about it. 

There was a moment of silence. "… Kyo, that dead man we saw in the house… I heard he was a murderer…" Shizuo broke the silence. My eyes widened and my mouth hung agape at what he just said. "He actually hid in this forest after he killed a sixteen-year-old-girl…" he continued. 

I completely got bewildered at what he said. I was at a loss of words, and didn't know how to respond to Shizuo. I tried to swallow to regain my voice, but my throat felt so dry. "U-uhhh… Sh-Shizuo… W-who is… the girl that he murdered?" My trembling voice really sounded silly. Shizuo puffed out smoke before answering me. 

"The police said that the girl was named 'Kyouna Shin'. She was actually shot in front of many people, so there are many witnesses to the crime. The murderer, the man inside that house before, escaped from the crime scene and was wanted by the police since then." He paused to look at me, and continued. "The girl's body was sent to the funeral parlor after they realized that they couldn't find her family. But one day, the girl's body disappeared." Shizuo said. "They said someone stole it. But who would want to steal a dead body?" 

I thought I felt my stomach go in knots after what he said. I tried to put all the pieces together and I felt dizzy. "Shi-shizuo. Let's go in that house." I asked him once more. I felt water dripping down from my eyes once again. What the heck is happening to me? 

"Eh, you're crying again. No way am I going to take you in there. Let's go back." He said. "You don't understand, Shizuo! T-that girl… Kyouna Shin… is me." My voice trailed off when I realized what I just said. I quickly covered my mouth, more water coming down my cheeks. 

Shizuo stopped pulling me away from the house. He turned around to see me, and his eyes looked bewildered. "Ghosts aren't real… it's impossible." He said. "Stop saying that, Kyo. Just because you can't remember anything from your past, doesn't mean that you're an… _undead_ being." 

"You don't know anything! So why bother trying to understand me? I went to an informant yesterday and saw the pictures of Kyouna Shin. Shizuo, that girl is me. If you won't believe me, then just leave me alone!" I yelled, mixed 'emotions' flowing inside me. I ran into the house. As I looked out the window, I can see his surprised expression. He fixed his sunglasses and muttered a low "Fine." 

I searched in the house, trying to remember the machine my father used to program stuff in me. And there, I found it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The machine where 'the most important emotion' is located. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Father, am I a human now?"<em>

"_You are missing one 'emotion'. I'm sorry, Kyo. I couldn't make it properly."_

"_Only one 'emotion' left?"_

"_Yes. It is the most important 'emotion' that a human feels. It is called 'Love'"_

"_Is it why you were working for many days and nights?"_

"_Yes. Just a little more, and your 'Heart' will have complete feelings."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyo, I don't feel well. I need to' rest'…"<em>

"_Good night, Father."_

"_But before I 'rest', I must remind you never to touch the machine where 'Love' is programmed."_

"_Why, father? Don't you want me to have complete emotions?"_

"_It might be too big for you to handle. You are a robot, Kyo. Not a human who can handle such complicated emotions."_

"_But, I want to know what emotions are. I want that emotion, too, so I can finally start my life as a human. I want to finally 'feel' them."_

"_You will feel them. The 'emotions' I programmed inside you will start to activate once you start living with normal humans."_

"_But I'm still missing an 'emotion'… anyways, good night." _

"_Wait, Kyo! There's a reason why you don't need me to program 'Love' in your 'Heart'" _

"_Then why, Father? Why don't you want me to experience that emotion?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Being able to resurrect you is a miracle for me, Kyo. Putting emotions inside you is another miracle. Once all those emotions start to activate, you will realize that 'Love' isn't needed for me to program inside you. I don't need to program it in your 'Heart', because you will start to feel it by yourself, along with your other emotions, without my help. And if you're finally able to feel it without needing me to program it, that is the third miracle. Good luck in pursuing what 'Love' is, Kyo. Always remember that for now, that is… your Reason for Existence."_

* * *

><p><strong> Shoot! Looks like Shizuo and Kyo got into a little misunderstanding...<strong>

**Now that we know what Kyo's reason for existence is, what will happen next? :D :D**


	10. Chapter 9Drabble Love ya!

**This an overly-short chapter(It's a drabble xD)**

**I just wanted to put 'thrill' in the story if I make a short drabble about insert spoiler here and leave the readers wondering what would happen next XDD**

**It's not the end yet! We still have to confirm who 'Yuna' is and collect Kyo's memories! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishitani Shinra, Heiwajima Shizuo or Durarara!.**

* * *

><p>"Sh-shinra?" I quietly called out to the bespectacled man sitting beside me on the couch while watching a show on television. He turned his head to look at me. "Yes, Kyo?" <p>

"Sh-Shizuo left me yesterday in the abandoned house…" I muttered to him. His eyes widened. I think he was surprised to hear that Shizuo _left _me in _that_ house. "What? H-he did? But that's impossible…" Shinra mumbled. 

"That's because… I yelled at him." After I said that, Shinra's eyes grew even wider. "Just… what did you two fight about? Geez, can't be something crazy, eh?" he asked me. 

I scrunched up my skirt and sighed. "Because he wouldn't let me go in the house." Okay, I know it was a stupid reason to yell at him, but I really needed to go in there. Shinra patted my back comfortably. "He wouldn't let you go because he was worried about you." 

I stared at him, eyes wide. "Why?" a question escaped my mouth without me thinking about it. Shinra gave me a small smile. "Truth is, I'm kind of surprised by the way he treats you ever since he met you. He's usually not… _kind _to people he just met." He confessed, eyes looking outside dreamily. "He must really care about you." 

I gulped and decided to just change the subject. "What is 'Love', Shinra?" I asked out of the blue. Shinra's eyes turned back to me and laughed. 

"You're so innocent, Kyo! Well, it's a very strong feeling for someone. I mean, when you see that one special person, you feel butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You think there's no one else around you, except him and your heart beats faster than usual. You feel happy being with him and never want to be separated from him. Isn't it a wonderful feeling? That you care so much about him? You like him, not because of his awesomely handsome face or his hot body. When you know that you don't have a reason to like him, you still smile to yourself and think. 'Ah, I love this person.'" 

I understood every word Shinra said. You know you love someone when you don't have a reason to like him. I smiled at Shinra, grateful for letting me know what 'Love' is, and also happy about myself, because finally, I was able to accomplish my reason for still roaming this Earth. 

"I must love Shizuo, then."

.

.

.

.

… You can never imagine the epic look on Shinra's face when I said that.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL It's so short XDDD<strong>

**Anyways, how will she even confess? And does Shizzy-chan feel the same way? :D :D**

**And when will she tell him the truth? XD**


	11. Chapter 10 My Unreasonable Prince

**Another chapterrrr!**

**The title is lame and doesn't make any sense. I only put that up as title because I remembered Izaya saying that Shizuo can't be swayed by reason xD**

**Anyways, just read on xD I actually like this chappie cause it's so sweet, I was smiling while typing XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! and it's characters. I also don't own Vocaloid. I only own Kyo. **

* * *

><p>"I don't want to."<p>

"Oh, come on, just apologize."

"But I might look stupid in front of him."

"Since when did you start caring about how you look? Just do it."

"No way, Shinra. You and I both know that Shizuo is dangerous when he gets pissed."

"Did I just hear my name?" Shizuo finally took notice of me and Shinra, arguing over another pointless thing. I let out a delayed yelp which caused confused glances of the people around me. Embarassed, I hid behind Shinra.

"Hey, Shizuo! Um, well… we didn't mention your name! Kyo just mentioned, uhh… _Cheezy Oh_! You know the, uhh, new brand of cheese! Ha ha…" Shinra was trying to make up a useless excuse to cover me. And what is… a _Cheezy Oh_?

Shizuo raised an eyebrow in response and dropped his cigarette. "Are you trying to make fun of my name? I could've sworn I heard my name and it was loud, too. Do you want to die, Shinra?" Okay, he's really pissed off right now. I hate this, he must be really mad at me.

"N-no! Shizuo ,wait, I'm sorry! Hey, let go of my arm! Ow, ow, ow, it hurts!" Shinra is currently being grabbed tightly on the arm. His bones might break. I sighed at the scene and decided to step in to avoid Shinra being thrown towards the sky.

"Shizuo… stop." I mumbled. Though it sounded like a whisper to me, he still heard it. His gaze turned to me. I can totally feel my stomach going in knots. "Uhh, Shinra's getting hurt." What a stupid sentence, Kyo. You should just apologize so you can go home and take a nap.

Shizuo looked a little surprised. Did I say something wrong? I'm really doomed. Just get this done already, Kyo. "Uhh, I'm here to tell you that, uhh, I, uhh... I'm sorry?" Well, that was fast, but did he even understand a thing I said? It was kinda ironic, too.

His eyes blinked once. Twice. Then he finally let go of Shinra. A breath of relief escaped from Shinra's mouth as he muttered a low 'Thanks' to me. Another breath of relief escaped… this time, it was from me. "I've done it. Let's go home." I tugged Shinra's shirt and started walking away, not even thinking about pulling Shinra along.

The ironic thing is, I can feel my hand pulling me back to where Shinra and Shizuo is. It took my 'brain' a while to 'process' what was happening when I suddenly felt an urge to turn around. "…so I'm sorry" That was what I heard from Shizuo. Okay, what did he just say again?

"E-eh?" Was the only reply coming from me. It's not my fault my brain isn't processing well today. I need reprogramming. But I'm a human now so I have to act like one. Shizuo gave out a sigh. "I said I'm sorry for… leaving you behind. Celty got really upset when she found out."

"Oh… so you only apologized because Celty got mad? Well, that's unreasonable." I retorted. What the heck, Kyo? What did you just say? He apologized! Why didn't you just accept? "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" I sound really stupid now.

He gave out a grunt in annoyance. Great, I just annoyed him. "Just come with me. Please?" It sounded like he wasn't even asking. He was talking in a monotone voice, and it sounded weird, like he was a robot or something. "Eh? Where?"

He smiled at me. Did you get it? _Smiled. _Which was overly-awkward for me. Ah, my first few days of learning what 'Love' is. Just didn't expect it to be related to Shizuo. Well, they say he never loved a woman before, and he… wasn't really loved by many either. So I didn't really expect my mission to be related to… him. Dang you, Kyo, for 'loving' him.

"I'm taking you… someplace I know." He confidently said as he started pulling me. I'm really nervous now. His hands are so warm while mine were cold. And people are staring like heck at me. I hope they stop, because if they continue staring like that, flying vending machines might come out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>He took me somewhere called 'Amusement Park'. I know it was sudden but, is he really going to wear his bartender clothes even in the amusement park. Little did he know that I was actually telling Celty and Shinra what was currently happening.<p>

[From: Celty]

_I can't believe that he actually took you out on a date._

_._

[From: Shinra]

_Listen, Kyo. I'm going to tell you what exactly you're going to say to Shizuo, just tell me about the current events there, okay? _

I never wanted to disobey Celty or Shinra so I read every bit of advice they sent me. Um, Shinra's advice was way overboard but… I hope it helps.

"What do you want to do now?" Shizuo asked while smoking. He was looking around while I quickly read Shinra's text message. The First Rule.

"Uhh, I just want you to know that…" I take another glance at my phone. "I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world! And… and… you should know by heart how to treat me well, okay?" I acted really weird there. But at least I followed Shinra's advice, right?

Shizuo looked at me weirdly. Then he just gave a small nod. I must've looked weird while saying that crazy sentence. "So how do you want to be treated?" he asked suddenly, still no emotions on his face. Thank you, Shinra, for making me look like an idiot.

I quickly glanced at his message. _'Kyo, it's all up to you now. Just act like a princess and you'll be fine. Bye.' _Thank you so much, Shinra, for leaving me looking like a freaking idiot. I then started to think. How in the world am I going to be a princess?

.

.

.

.

"_Why do you call me 'princess', father?"_

"_Because a princess is royalty. She knows what orders to give, she knows how to love and knows how to be proper."_

"_Am I like that?"_

"_Of course you are. You're the very best princess in the world."_

.

.

.

.

I shuddered at the thought of the man who actually 'killed' me and revived me once again. I wonder what made him revive me? Anyways, I'll just follow my memories and leave it to 'why my father calls me a princess'.

Knows how to order around, right? Well… "First of all, you have to notice if I have a different hairstyle everyday!" That sounded weird. All I see is Shizuo looking at my hair then back to my eyes. "Nice hair…?" he said unsurely. Looks like both of us are unsure of ourselves now, because even the look on his face shows that he's confused.

"And second, always look at me from head to toe and see if I look okay. Got it?" That was another ironic order. His response? Looked at me from head to toe and stared at my face for a few seconds. "You look okay." Is what he just said. I'm getting a little conscious here…

"And the third, you have to always agree with what I say." That was kind of selfish. I now look like a spoiled brat in front of him. Still emotionless, he nodded. Nice responses.

"And… my right hand is lonely so… hold… it?" Quickly realizing what I just said, I really felt all selfish. "S-sorry. I must be selfish, huh?" I apologized. I'm a useless princess. "No, you're not." He told me and gave me warm smile. He then held my right hand.

This feels crazy. He must be faking his smile since I'm acting so stupid. I actually just wanted him to think that I'm cute, truthfully and from the bottom of his heart. Okay, quit with the speech, I'm acting like a flirt now.

Still walking and looking for somewhere to hang out in the park, I wanted to break the silence. "Umm, always remember that I'm the best princess? J-just realize it." I muttered, trying to sound more confident even if I sounded idiotic. When I turned to my side, he wasn't even there. Now I look stupid.

I searched all around for him and found him. Wanna know what's ironic? He was playing a random game in the stalls. Great, I should've told him that he's not allowed to keep me waiting.

He then went near me, there was something in his hand but I gave little attention to it. Still _trying _to act like a princess, I scolded him. I hate you, Shinra, for making me do this. "Just who do you think I am?"

He looked at me and laughed. I must look funny and crazy to him. "Well, you're the number one princess, did you already forget?" he jokingly said. Now I feel even more stupid.

"I… want some sweets… " I randomly mumbled. I've been craving for sweet stuff since yesterday, I have to eat them. NOW.

Shizuo handed over a plastic to me. "Bought some sweets since I've been planning to eat, too." He said, still smiling. I was kind of shocked to see that he already bought some sweets.

As I searched for a chocolate bar, a small furry thing was brought against my cheek. Startled, I looked up and saw a small stuffed thing, being held by Shizuo against my face. "I won it in a random stall. Just wanted to give you a gift." He coolly said as he lit up another cigarette. I quickly studied the stuffed toy. "What is this supposed to be?" I asked.

"Um, I think the man there said that it's a 'Pokemon'? A 'Cherubi' to be exact." He answered calmly. Well, the toy fits perfectly on my palm and it looks like a cherry. "So what do you want to do next?" he asked suddenly, still walking in front of me. I thought while walking behind me, when suddenly… I tripped.

"Uh, get off?" Shizuo unsurely ordered. It took me another while to realize I was on top of him. "Ah! Sorry!" I quickly stood up and bowed my head. He tidied his shirt and smiled. "Geez, Kyo. Still so clumsy and has so many faults as always. And by the way, a princess doesn't bow down to apologize. That is another fault." He pointed out.

Ah, I totally forgot about the whole 'princess' thing today. Acting all confident, I thought of a clever retort. "Mistakes? They're just part of my 'charm'. And I am not complaining over such things like that." I said. But then, here he was again, walking away without realizing what I had just said. I started to run after him, stuffed 'Cherubi' on my hands.

"Hey, Shizuo. Did you hear what I had just said?" I asked but he seemed to ignore me. I must be really annoying being all selfish right now. There was a moment of silence before I started to break it again. "Um, next time bring a white horse and use it to pick me up…" I whispered. I wonder if he heard it since he was still ignoring me. He's annoyed by me, right? I can't believe I'm doing this.

I might be really selfish. I'm trying to act like a princess, yet it all ends in failure. I have weird rules, I have many faults and I'm acting selfish. A thought suddenly came to my mind. What if he kneels down to me and calls me _his _princess? Nah, that will never happen.

We were walking in silence. I decided to just shut up, because I really feel hurt as he kept on ignoring me. Shizuo, when will you realize… that you're my only prince here in this world? Can't you even see that both our hands are empty?

You're a prince yet you're so unsociable and shy. But why? Why won't you even realize anything? Gosh, both of us weren't able to fall in love all our lives, and that must be the reason why you can't realize anything… and why I can't even do anything about it.

Both of us don't understand anything, but I definitely know that I understand things more than you do, being able to realize that I love you. You don't understand it…

It took me a moment to get rid of all my thoughts, the things I wanted to tell him. We were already in a shop. A strawberry-topped shortcake was on the table and he was holding out a mouth-watering pudding in front of my face. I swallowed my saliva. "No, thanks. Eat it by yourself, I'm fine." I dishearteningly held back. I really don't want him to think that I'm greedy.

He ate the sweets by himself, well, he loves sweets, so why bother? I really wanted to show him that I can hold back and act proper like a princess! I'll make him regret his thoughts about me being a selfish girl! Though I may also regret not eating the sweets…

Yes, I'm the number one princess in the entire world, right? And I have to be treated like I want to be treated. But then I don't want to be selfish, so I'll just wait here patiently until Shizuo stops browsing through random stalls.

I'm bored. I should just wander somewhere here, since I've been too busy with my thoughts without even enjoying the place. So here I am, walking away from Shizuo and sightseeing.

Suddenly, I was hugged from behind, and it felt so fast. "Eh!" I yelped and found myself facing Shizuo. And he was _hugging _me. "Don't stray away from me. It's dangerous here." He whispered, his warm breath tickling me. Shoot, I have to get away or else, I'll suffer from a heart attack. Then he let go.

Dangerous, huh? Well, when he said it that way, I actually thought he was more dangerous…

* * *

><p>Finally, I'm going home. He was right in front of me again, while I'm thinking of ways on how to break the silence without annoying him. "…I must've acted foolish."<p>

"No, you didn't, Kyo. I was actually willing to do all those rules for you." Shizuo's voice broke me in my thoughts. Shoot, did I just say my thoughts out loud?

"But why? I was acting selfish… I even annoyed you." I bowed down my head, trying to sound reasonable. "I only wanted you to realize…"

"Realize what?" he asked, taking notice of my mumbles. I shot him a surprised look."Ah! Nothing."

When we finally reached Shinra's house, I bade him goodbye as I tried to knock on the door. "Kyo… actually… I did get annoyed." Shizuo said. I quickly turned around. So he was annoyed. I'm a bad princess…

"Not at you, though." Okay, that was weird. Why not at me? Don't tell me he had no reason? A very unreasonable prince, indeed.

"I was annoyed at myself. I couldn't make you happy today. I tried to follow all the things you wanted, but lack of experience made me a failure. I wanted to make it up to you, part of my apology. And it's my day off." He explained. So he thought he was failure? Well, take another look at the stuff I did today.

I laughed at him and he shot me a glare. "Anything funny?" I then stopped laughing. "But I have more failures than you do. I fail as a princess, right? I'm so stupid." Then I continue laughing, but this time, I was laughing at myself.

Shizuo seemed to smile. "Stupid idiot. I told you back at the amusement park that you're already failing, yet you didn't listen." He then patted my head. "You're still the number one princess, even if you don't do those kind of things. **You're still the best.**"

* * *

><p><strong>So, uhh, kind of random? XD<strong>

**Shizuo is too honest but he's so sweet, I'm falling in love XDDD**

**This chapter is based on the Vocaloid song 'World is Mine'. Watch it on Youtube! It's pretty :D**

**When's the next 'date'? ;D**


	12. Chapter 11 Intertwined by a Toy

**Wooottt! Chapter 11 xDDD**

**This is one epic chapter... I was looking back at my childhood while writing this :)**

**enjoy XDD**

**I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"So when do you plan on telling him?" Shinra asked me while I'm eating my precious egg pie. "Tell him what?" I muttered as I munched on the delicious pie on my plate. <p>

Shinra gave out a sigh. "You and I both know, that Shizuo has the right to know about your past as an emotionless robot." Yes, it's true that I already told Shinra and Celty about that, since they are the people I trust the most after all. It was my turn to sigh. 

"Shinra, he doesn't deserve-"

"He does deserve to know the truth."

"But what if he got-"

"Angry? Shizuo isn't that humane, too, right?"

"But I'm just an experiment involved in Project:Resurrection."

"What if I told you that Shizuo has too much testosterone inside him?"

"Eh? That doesn't make any sen-"

"It does! It's the reason why he has incredible strength!" 

Shinra wouldn't really give up this argument. I sighed as I continued munching on the slice of pie on my hand. "I'll... find a way." I finally told him. Well, Shinra's right. Shizuo deserves to know, not to mention he's one of the people who accepted me in the first place. 

I glanced at the clock. _12:30am_. Well, I better go to bed. But before I say 'Good Night' to Kami-sama, I have to do something that I always do every night. 

Talk to my 'dead' father via the notebook. 

He gave me a notebook when I turned seventeen, telling me to write all my thoughts inside when he dies. At first I didn't know what 'die' mean, so I just nodded. And after I finally knew what it meant, I started writing all my thoughts. The thoughts that I can't say out loud. 

Little did I know, that _anyone _can read the notebook. 

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, disturbing Celty's sleep. She glanced at the clock. <em>2:00am.<em> If she knew how to talk, she'd be muttering curses as she stood up and opened the door. There stood Shizuo, soaking wet. 

Startled, she began typing quickly in her PDA. _Shizuo! What happened? _She stared at the broken bartender suit, with a slash and blood dripping. Shizuo gave off a bloodthirsty grin. "I met up with the bastard Izaya near the lake in the park. He slashed my shirt and I fell in the lake." he explained. Celty quickly ran to Shinra's room to ask for help.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Geez, when will you two stop hating each other?" Shinra mumbled while cleaning the wound. Celty couldn't help but look away, almost fainting at the sight of _overly-wet _blood. "I'll go to Hell first before that can happen." Shizuo answered, clenching his fists at the thought of the _flea._

"Stay here for the night, Shizuo. It's better that way." Shinra said as he finished bandaging the wound. Celty then gave a nod, agreeing to what Shinra just said. "I have some spare clothes. I hope it suits you, though." Shinra stood up, going in his room to find some clothes. 

A green T-shirt and brown pants plus Heiwajima Shizuo equals totally epic. He looks like a mango tree, with his blonde hair as the fruits, T-shirt as the leaves and pants as the trunk. Shinra tried his best to find clothes and ended up with that. 

"_You'll be sleeping here tonight. You can look around the house if you want. Just don't stay up late."_ Celty typed in as she pointed to a guest room and went in her own room. But then she came back out and quickly typed in once again. _"There are two beds here. Be sure not to wake Kyo up." _she reminded and then continued her beauty sleep. 

Shizuo went in the room. Oddly, Kyo wasn't there. _"Don't tell me she escaped?" _he thought to himself. He wasn't going to care, but he then became a little worried. After an argument between his brain and heart, he finally decided to look for her. _"It's already 2:30 and she still didn't go to bed." _he thought as he searched every corner in the house. 

He saw another room. The door was slightly open and there seems to be a dim light inside. Curiously, he went in and found something you don't see everyday. 

There on the rug, lies Kyo, sleeping peacefully. A small notebook near her head and a Japanese writing book beneath her left hand. She looked like an angel, especially with the candles' dim light, lighting up the room. The smallest smile cracked upon Shizuo's lips. "You were here, after all." he whispered unknowingly to himself. He sat down beside her and picked up the notebook. He didn't know what was inside, nor did he know that almost all the entries are all about him. He innocently thought that the notebook was just filled with Kyo's doodles and stuff. He began to flip through the pages and was astounded on what he saw. 

_February 24, 2011_

_Hi, father. I finally learned the basics of writing in kanji. I'm not really sure if I'm writing this correctly, but I always keep a Japanese writing book, just in case it comes in handy. Anyway, I finally understood what you meant by the word 'rest'. Father, I know you're already gone, but I just want to let you know that I finally know the truth. My real name is Kyouna Shin, right? You killed me three years ago, and with the use of Project:Resurrection, you were able to revive me. I was a robot, but not anymore. I'm officially a human now, because I finally found my Reason for Existence. Love is my reason, and since I'm already loving a person currently, that person is my reason. Good night, Father._

Shizuo couldn't help but gawk at the page. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing jokes. "Heh, I shouldn't be surprised. I'm not that humane, too." He then began to wonder. "Just who does Kyo love?" 

_February 28, 2011_

_Hi, father. Sorry I didn't get to tell you who I like. I can't write his name in kanji. Anyways, he has blonde hair, stands up to six-foot-tall, wears a bartender's suit all the time and he's a very kind person. A friend told me that he's usually not like that, and is wondering why that guy's so nice to me. When will I even tell him the truth about myself? I'm just so afraid that he won't accept me anymore._

This time, Shizuo rubbed his eyes. "Illusions..." he mumbled. It's just so impossible, that the guy she's talking about is him. _'Who could ever love a monster?'_ he thought. He then continued reading. 

_March 7, 2011_

_Hi, little cherry. Welcome to my life. You're the stuffed little thing that Shizuo gave me today. Say hello to my father. My father once told me that he can bring toys to life. That's why if you went inside my old home, there are a bunch of deactivated toys scattered. He programmed a 'Heart' in each of them, that's why I wasn't lonely in that house. Sadly, they didn't experience what 'Love' was before they discharged. If only father were still here, he'd bring you to life so I could talk to you everyday. Anyways, when I told my doctor friend about what happened today, he told me that Shizuo is your dad and I'm your mom. I almost smacked him on the head when he said that! Anyways, the kanji for 'love' is 'Ai' and I decided to name you ' Ai'! Good night, Ai. If only you were a real baby, I'd be your mommy._

Shizuo didn't notice the smile that formed on his lips as he silently closed the book. "So you were afraid of telling me." he said as he caressed Kyo's hair. She still slept peacefully as Shizuo put the notebook back near her head. Shizuo noticed the small 'Pokemon' in her arms as she cuddled it near her chest. 

"...Hi, baby. This is Daddy." he silently mumbled. _"I feel silly, talking to a stuffed cartoon character.' _he thought. Then he gave out a sigh. _"This feels like I'm still a child. Pretending to be a parent of a stuffed animal."_ He then made his way out the room, the smile still on his lips as he prepared to go to bed. 

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this is 'fluffy' or just plain silly :))<strong>

**I just wanted to emphasize their childish characters! That's all! XDD**


	13. Chapter 12 From Teasing to Confessing

**I don't know what made me write this so late at night, but I was too excited that I couldn't sleep without writing it :))**

**This chapter is just too cute _ It's inspired by a TV commercial I recently saw about two people growing old together and so on XD**

**Just read along. You won't regret it ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Y-you knew!" I almost choked on her sandwich when Shizuo decided to tell me what happened last night. Shizuo felt an urge to cover his ears. "You didn't have to shout. And you shouldn't leave your notebook open before you go to sleep." He mumbled. <p>

My face looked like a tomato. "That's not the point! It's fine if you read it, at least I didn't have to tell you personally, but why, oh, why did you tell me about that so BLUNTLY?" I continued to argue. Hey, it's not my fault that he said like it's nothing. He just said 'Hey, Kyo. You're the girl who got shot by the man and blablabla…' 

He's so blunt about it! Oh, geez. Such a numb Prince. 

"Then that means… you know that… uhh…" I don't know if he took notice of the lovey-dovey note about him in there, but I HAVE to be blunt, since he WAS blunt. It's my turn to embarrass him. Bwahaha… 

"That what?" he said, resting his cheek on his palm. I smiled evilly. Oh my gosh, Kyo, what happened to you? You were never _this _evil before. "I love you, Shizzy~" I sung in a very annoying voice(in my case). Shizuo seemed to blush. Ha, I got ya… 

"Stop acting like that damn flea." Okay, so maybe I made him a little mad. I then continued to eat my sandwich silently. "But… if it's you, then it's fine. You're nothing like Izaya, anyway." Okay! So that means it's back to teasing! 

I went closer to him and stuck my tongue out playfully. "You're such a loser, Shizzy~" Seriously, I need to stop acting like Izaya now, or else, I'll find myself in the middle of the sky later on. 

He sighed. Then he pushed my head away. "You're not trying to kiss me, are you?" Oh, no. That's a good retort. What should I say next? 

"No way! Who'd kiss someone like you? I mean, you're inexperienced! Ha, beat that!" I said, playfully arguing. Anyways, that was an evil retort. You're so evil, Kyo. That's revenge for reading my notebook last night! 

I stood up and stretched, then I _accidentally _thought of a gooooood retort. "Ah~ It's so great to be nineteen! I feel soooo young~" I teased. He gave out a short and quiet chuckle. "Just you wait… you'll get married first." He retorted. Woah, what does that supposed to mean? 

"Eh? I didn't get you. You're supposed to be the one who gets married first, since you're older!" I quickly gave up asking him what did he mean and continued on with my schemes. Why can't I stop? I don't know. I'm actually enjoying my emotions now. 

"Fine. We'll get married at the same time. But, you'll get engaged first." He then stood up, as if he was challenging me. I stared at him and smiled…evilly. I still didn't know what the heck is he talking about, but won't hurt to play along, right? 

"Eh? I'll get engaged first? But you're still older, so you'll get engaged first! Honestly, I don't know what you're saying, but I'll just play along." I honestly told him. Hey, what I said made sense, right? 

This time he laughed at me. LAUGHED. What's so funny? 

"Not if I propose to you. That way, you'll get engaged first." I actually didn't know if he was joking or playing with me. Well, I still have my pride, so I'll _still _play along. "Then I'll propose to you FIRST. Will you marry me, Shizzy-honey?" I teased, kneeling down before him. 

I think I've lost the argument as my face went all white when he took my hand. "Yes, I will." Okay, this is awkward. I don't know if I'll take it as a joke or whatever. Playing along was a _bad _idea, after all. 

"Sh-Shizuo… I was joking… ha ha…" I laughed nervously. Then I don't know what kind of emotion fluttered in me when he inserted a ring on my ring finger. "Hey! Take the ring off NOW!" I ordered as I stood up. 

"You're the one who proposed to me in the first place." He put on his trademark grin. I quickly hid my face. "S-stupid. I was just outsmarting you." Seriously, Kyo. Why are you honest? Too honest. 

I think I almost fainted when Shinra suddenly came in the room, staring at the two hands intertwined. One, taking off the ring and the other, keeping it in place. 

* * *

><p>"It was a joke!" I flailed my arms as I tried explaining to Shinra what happened. Shinra was just smiling goofily at me. Shoot, he doesn't believe me, does he? <p>

"What do you think, Shizuo? Should I prepare for the upcoming event or should I wait for both of your decisions?" he turned to Shizuo, who was sitting beside him. "Dunno. Ask her. She's the one who proposed to me." I think I heard him laugh silently after he said that. He's going to die later. 

Shinra then turned back to me. "So? Decision?" Okay, this is getting really, really awkward. Sometimes I wish I never had any emotions. 

"Well, I'm not ready for this! Both of you know that I, uhh… _llliiikeee_him, but this is too soon. And it was a freaking joke in the first place!" Rolling the word 'like' in my sentence to avoid future awkwardness. Celty said so. 

Shinra then stood up from the table. "But you'll be so cute together! And someone finally accepts Shizuo for who he is!" he started on with his speeches. I gave out a groan. "That's not the time to think about those kind of stuff…" I mumbled. 

"I accepted because she proposed to me." Shizuo explained, then he looked at me to see my expression. He then gave out one of his trademark grins. I shuddered a little. "Eh, I was trying to outsmart you!" I pointed accusingly at him. Geez, why do I have to be so honest? 

"But _I _ended up outsmarting _you_." He said. Seriously, why do I always act like a child when I'm with him? And he also acts childish around me… it was as if we knew each other for too long… like best friends. 

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyo do you know anything about marriages and engagements?"_

"_No, father. But I watch those in the television."_

"_They say when two people are childhood friends and got married eventually, they will have a fun relationship. When two people are very passionate about each other and they got married, they will have an intimate relationship. But when two people act different around each other, always act like the best of friends when together and they got married, they will positively have a true and happy relationship."_

.

.

.

.

Okay, my mind kind of shuddered at the thought of _that._

"Shizuo, why do you act different around Kyo? I mean, you're not the usual cool and calm type around here. You become the childish and innocent type." Shinra suddenly asked out of nowhere. Well, I didn't protest. I also want to know his answer. 

He paused for a moment and looked out the window, avoiding my and Shinra's eyes. "That's because… when I'm with her, I actually think that I'm a nice person. I don't think of violence, the troubles in the city nor even the bastards with debts. I'm not afraid to laugh and have fun when I'm around her. And that is one of the reasons why I go here almost everyday." He answered. Geez, he never fails to make me crack even the smallest smile on my lips. 

At least, now I know…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, A month ago…<em>

"_Shizuo, what am I to you?"_

"_Why do you even ask?"_

"_Because Shinra says you act different around me. You become nicer, honest and more sincere."_

"_Well, not to be an idiot, but I actually think you're one of my best friends now. Like Celty, my brother, Shinra and Tom."_

"_Best friend? Does that mean I'm special to you?"_

"…_Uhh, yes…"_

"_So even if we fall in love with each other, start dating or get married, I'll still be your best friend?"_

"…_What kind of question is that?"_

"_Ah! Sorry…"_

"…_Of course, you'll still be my best friend, even if all those stuff happen."_

"…_Even if we grow old together?"_

"_If we do grow old together, you won't be my best friend anymore."_

"_But why?"_

"_Kyo… at that time, you'll be the love of my life."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, cause I actually think that this chapter is one of my accomplishments xDD<strong>

**Hmm, I suddenly feel an urge to write an IzayaxOC story... I already have a plot in mind XD**

**But I won't write anymore stories until I finish this xD**

**Unless, if I want to XD**


	14. Chapter 13 Make Me Yours, then

**This MAY or MAY NOT be the last chapter. It simply shows what WILL happen.**

**I'm currently continuing my other postponed stories in MS Word. My friends are demanding me to do it _**

**I hope it will satisfy you enough. Sorry if it's rushed. My idiot 'almost-brother-like' friend is demanding me to continue the other stories and upload them here _**

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

><p>"Uncle!" A young teenager with familiar brown hair and a pretty face stepped in the house and quickly ran to an older man. The man smiled at her. <p>

"You're looking more and more like your mother each day." The man smiled at the 14-year-old girl. Just then, a brown-haired boy also went in. He had scratches all over his arms. "I got into a fight. Sorry, uncle." He apologized.

"Oh, you idiot. You shouldn't fight. Dad said so." The girl scolded. The man just smiled at the scene. "If only Kyo were here to see her twins grow up." He said. "Uncle Kasuka, what was my mom like?" the girl asked rather eagerly. Kasuka can only just smile at her and stare dreamily at the clouds before answering. 

"As my brother said, she was a girl worth dying for. She loved both of you, her twins, too much that she wanted you to live while she dies. She couldn't handle it, the 'organs' programmed inside of her couldn't handle twins." Kasuka explained as he gave the twins a picture of their mother. 

The door then burst open. "Shizuka, Kyouya… I'm home." A deep manly voice greeted. There stood a blonde man with a blood-stained shirt. "I got into a fight." Shizuo said as he grinned. "Dad… you shouldn't fight!" the female, Shizuka panicked while the male, Kyouya just smacked her forehead. "Don't worry too much." He calmly said. 

"Dad, why didn't you marry another woman after mom?" Shizuka asked once more. Shizuo patted her head. "We wanted to grow old together… but didn't get our wish. It's not you fault. She actually wanted twins from the start, even if she knew that she can't handle it. She was a girl worth dying for." 

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming with me to her grave… Izaya." A certain girl was arranging flowers on a grave. Izaya smirked. "Of course, Yuna-chan! But I still don't know why you didn't even show yourself to her before she died~" he said in his usual sing-song tone. Yuna sighed. "If I did, she'd ask me about her past. I don't want to tell her. She was happy already. Telling her what happened before will only ruin her life now." She smiled at the grave. <p>

"Hmm… why'd you ask the scientist to kill her then? And you even told him to revive her after! You're so weird, Yuna-chan~" Izaya laughed. "I don't want her dead. I just wanted her to forget her memories. She's my best friend. That's why I asked the scientist to revive her once again but never program her memories back."

Izaya spun around, picking up flowers and dropping them on the grave. "Yuna-chan, I heard 'Kokoro' is a song that both of you often sing. Maybe you got the idea out of that song, eh~?" he asked, still smirking. "…yes." Yuna whispered.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you in Namie's car. Bye, Yu-chan~" he left her. 

Yuna sighed as a teardrop fell from her eye. "I'm sorry, Kyo… I was the one who told the police and the Court. My guilt of knowing really caught me. I'm so sorry… but it's too late…" she cried as she touched the picture on the grave. 

* * *

><p>"<em>Both you and I know that it was all a mistake. And the guy was supposed to propose to a girl!"<em>

"_I tricked you on purpose, Kyo. That ring? I bought it for you." _

"_So…"_

"_Yep… we'll grow old together, Kyo. I promise."_

"…_what if I die? The organs in my body won't work anymore? I'll discharge?" _

"… _I know that you'll never leave, Kyo."_

"_Well… I won't leave. I'll always be with you."_

"_So we're continuing this?"_

"_Yep! There's no turning back now. My father is dead so I don't have someone to actually 'own' me. I was a cyborg once, after all."_

"_Huh? You need an 'owner'?"_

"_For a robot to be happy, she needs someone who can understand her and treat her as his own."_

"_Then just where in the world can you find an 'owner'?"_

_The girl pecked him on the cheek. "Make me yours, then." She smiled with that same sweet smile we always see everyday._

_And those three words made a difference..._

* * *

><p><strong>I repeat, I might upload other chapters BEFORE this happened. But if I may not be able to upload anymore, then that means either my idiot 'brother' is demanding me, or I'm focusing on other stuff. Summer's almost ending here in my country :|<strong>

**SEE YOUUUUU :D :D**_**  
><strong>  
><em> 


End file.
